We Belong Together
by drearymoments
Summary: this is NOT a songfic. although it would be nice if it was.read if you're interested and if you aren't it's okay.this is for sakuno and ryoma fans out there!the 5th chapter is up! pls read and review!
1. i'll go talk to him!

We Belong Together

Disclaimer:I do not own PoT(and just to let you know,I never will.)

_'Thoughts'_

"Talking"

* * *

22 - year old Sakuno walked down the busy streets of Japan. A sigh escaped her lips as she felt the autumn breeze. _'Mou... its so_ _cold.' _she thought as she gripped her coat tighter around her small body. She walked past the gates of her old school Seishun Gakuen High School, the tennis team known as Seigaku.

Seigaku meant only one think for Sakuno Ryuzaki, Ryoma Echizen. Yes, the same Ryoma that took her heart, the same Ryoma that broke it in two, the same Ryoma that was able to make her believe that he **might** ever begin to love her. But no, Sakuno Ryuzaki was too naive to see that. She looked at the school with teary eyes then laughed lightly. "I really was too stupid back then wasn't I ? Always stuttering and too shy to show my feelings. Maybe," she said as she tucked a strand of her long ( yes it's still long lol ) hair, " Maybe if I wasn't too shy back then ...I wouldn't be here alone.."

" You're thinking about him again .. aren't you ?" a voice beside her said . Sakuno looked to her side alarmed , but then felt relieved as she looked at the face .

" Sa - Saiyumi ,"Sakuno said. The girl smiled at her .

Saiyumi Bukimi was a young girl the same age as Sakuno. She met Sakuno a while back when they were little because Saiyumi's parents were really close with Sakuno's. Unfortunately , Saiyumi's parents died in a car accident while coming to meet her at Sakuno's house . At her parent's grave , she made a promise to never cry or ever show any unhappiness as long as she lived. She figured that sorrow wasn't the best way to live life to the fullest so , ever since that day she kept on smiling . Saiyumi had rich black hair and kept it a few inches below her shoulders . She had deep purple eyes that could glow bright amethyst in the sunlight . She would always smile during the most embarrassing situations , but her smile could make you forget what you were feeling sad about and help you cheer up in no time. Saiyumi was basically a sister to Sakuno .

Sakuno immediately wiped her eyes dry and started to laugh." Mou , this is so embarrassing , " she said with a giggle .Saiyumi just smiled and patted her head like a child .

" Ya know ,"Saiyumi began while leaning against the gate , " I think you should talk to him. " Sakuno gave her a omg-i-cannot-believe-you-said-that look . Saiyumi just shrugged .Then she added ," Because if it keeps bothering you like this it might haunt you and eat you up deep inside ."

Sakuno thought for a moment . Sakuno smiled at Saiyumi and said , " I think I will . Thanks for all your advice ! " She quickly hugged Saiyumi and ran off to find some of the former Seigaku regulars .

Saiyumi looked at the disappearing figure of her best friend .

"Don't do anything regretful in the end , Sakuno , " Saiyumi said as she walked to her house.

* * *

Author notes:

phew ! There's one chapter posted up . tell me what you think and I'll continue if I get enough reviews !! see you next chapter !!

i know this was kinda short but it was really hard to think up. if you haven't guessed already Saiyumi is my own character that i thought of myself. tell me if you like her too!

_-drearymoments-_


	2. meet me soon and someone visits sakuno

We Belong Together

Disclaimer : i will NEVER own PoT!! ( just to be clear )

_' thoughts '_

" talking "

_**

* * *

Author's early notes:**_

_**Here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy this one! Sorry I couldn't update sooner!! Pls bear with me! Thanks!!

* * *

**_

Sakuno ran home as fast as her little feet could carry her. She got to her apartment door and opened the door. She looked around her apartment and put her keys in the counter. Ever since her Obachan died, Saiyumi helped Sakuno by renting her an apartment.Of course she had to pay rent eventually, but still. Saiyumi and Sakuno helped each other out ever since they met each other. Sakuno put her coat down on the couch and search for her cell phone. _' Who should I call? '_ she pondered as she searched through her phonebook." Maybe Fuji knows ..." she said as she dialed his number.

* * *

" Hello? " Fuji answered his phone.

_" Ano..Fuji-san?"_

" Sakuno-chan? "

Sakuno blushed lightly. Whenever Fuji addressed her like that she would always blush somehow._" Hai, Fuji-san. "_

" Saaa ..How are you Sakuno-chan? " he said as he sipped his hot tea.( he's in a cafe )

_" Okay..Ano..Do you know Ryoma-kun's number? "_

Fuji smiled." What for Sakuno-chan? "

_" Eh...Ano...I have some things to discuss with him. "_

" Is that so? " Fuji said as he touched his chin in thought._' I wonder what she's talking about...'_ Fuji thought to himself.

_" Hai. "_

" Tell you what, I'll give you his number as long as you talk to him in person about your problem."

Sakuno sweatdropped and gulped at the same time._" H-Hai, Fuji-san"

* * *

_

Sakuno dialed Ryoma's number with shaky hands._' C'mon Sakuno!! Get it together!! It's just Ryoma-kun..It's not like he's still your crush right? _Sakuno bitterly smiled and shook her head lightly._' Yeah... That's right...he won't return anything especially not my feelings..'_ Her bitter thoughts caused her to finally dial his number, without any mistakes. After a few rings, a voice finally answered.

_" Hello? "_came a stoic voice.

" Hello? Ryoma-kun? This is Sakuno Ryuzaki...You may not remember me...but I need to talk to you.."

_" Hn. What do you need to tell me? "_

" Well, ano..I can't talk to you about it over the phone..It's difficult.."_' Not to mention I promised Fuji-san '_ She added in her mind.

" Can we meet at our old school ? " _' I'll end this where it started...'_ Sakuno thought.

_" It's fine with me "_ Ryoma said. Actually, Ryoma had been thinking of a certain pig-tailed girl lately. He had no idea that she had lost those pigtails and just let her silky hair down.( which made her more beautiful wink, wink)He also couldn't remember her name correctly..He got the ' S ' on her first name though..Like that was a **BIG **improvement. At first he thought that it would go away, but it never did. So, in a way it was fortunate that she called him and asked to talk to him.

" Okay then. See you soon. Ja ne! " Sakuno hung up.

Ryoma still held his cell phone and sighed. " I hope she still has feelings for me..." he muttered as he ran a hand through his greenish black hair." Because..I think..." He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. " I think I love her..."

* * *

Sakuno sighed as she plopped down on her couch. She rubbed her temples as she groaned. " So much complications in life, " she sighed. She looked around her apartment and smiled at a particular picture. She walked to her refrigerator and took it off. It was a picture of her and Saiyumi. Saiyumi was holding Sakuno's cheeks and stretching them out. Sakuno looked so helpless as she looked like she forced a smile because of Saiyumi's hands, but deep inside she really was smiling like she meant it. After that day, her Obachan died, but before that happened Saiyumi's parents died first. Ever since they lost their beloved ones, Saiyumi has been smiling more than usual and more cheery than normal. Sakuno ,on the other hand, not so much. She fell into a slight depression, but Saiyumi helped her out of it. 

Sakuno's thoughts were interrupted as her doorbell rang. She put the picture back on the fridge and went to the door. She opened the door, smiled, and said, " Hai! "

" Long time no see , Sakuno.."

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_**haha! I left you at a cliffhanger!! you guys can guess who it is for yourselves.**_

_**i'd like to thank those of you who reviewed!! you guys are great!!**_

_**I hope this chapter was longer for you guys!..if it wasn't i'm soooo sorry!!**_

_**see you next chapter!!**_

_**P.S. Pls review!!**_

-_drearymoments-_


	3. We need to talk

We Belong Together

Disclaimer: i will NEVER own PoT( T-T )

_' Thoughts '_

" Talking "

* * *

_**Author's notes : WWWAAAAHHH!!! I'm REALLY sorry that i couldn't update any sooner!!!(bows a gazillion times )anyway, this is chapter three. i hope it was long enough for you guys . Ok, i'll go to the story now...

* * *

**_

Previous Chapter :

_Sakuno sighed as she plopped down on her couch. She rubbed her temples as she groaned. " So much complications in life, " she sighed. She looked around her apartment and smiled at a particular picture. She walked to her refrigerator and took it off. It was a picture of her and Saiyumi. Saiyumi was holding Sakuno's cheeks and stretching them out. Sakuno looked so helpless as she looked like she forced a smile because of Saiyumi's hands, but deep inside she really was smiling like she meant it. After that day, her Obachan died, but before that happened Saiyumi's parents died first. Ever since they lost their beloved ones, Saiyumi has been smiling more than usual and more cheery than normal. Sakuno ,on the other hand, not so much. She fell into a slight depression, but Saiyumi helped her out of it._

_Sakuno's thoughts were interrupted as her doorbell rang. She put the picture back on the fridge and went to the door. She opened the door, smiled, and said, " Hai! " _

_" Long time no see , Sakuno.."

* * *

_

Chapter 3: "We need to talk"

" R-Richard?" Sakuno said as she gasped in surprise. She threw her arms around her boyfriend. He smiled." I've missed you in America.." he said. " Me too." She unwrapped her arms around him and giggled.

" How are you?" he said as he cupped her cheeks.

" Fine," she said blushing. She brought him inside her apartment.

" So, what have you been up too?" he said as he wrapped his arms behind her.

"Well, I'm meeting someone in a few hours." she said as she leaned back.

"Ah.."

He kissed her on the cheek and stretched. He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Sakuno sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder." Do you need me to drop you off?"He whispered as pulled her into another hug. " Yeah..."

_' I really need to stop worrying about my relationship with Ryoma...I mean, I have a boyfriend now...' _Sakuno thought as she looked at Richard's face. Richard noticed her staring at him and looked into her eyes, trying to read her thoughts.

" What's wrong?" Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts and said," Nothing! I was just...thinking..."

He looked at her with doubtful eyes but said," Oh..ok."

She sighed on the inside._' I hate lying to him...'_

She glanced at the clock and smiled at him. "So, when are you gonna go back to America?"

" In a few weeks..." he sighed. Sakuno looked at the window with teary eyes. " You're gonna leave me..again," she said emotionlessly.

" Sakuno.." he wipped away her tears and held her face." I want you to come with me."

Her deep brown eyes widened in shock." W-What?"

" I want you to come with me." He repeated.

" I-I d-don't know.." she said looking away. He took her hand in his and said," You don't have to answer right now, but I want you to tell me the week that I'm leaving."

" Ok.." He kissed her forehead and smiled. She gave him a weak smile.

She glanced at the clock." Umm,can we go to the my old school? I'm meeting someone there."

" Now?" he asked. She nodded her head.

" Sure, let's go." He grabbed his car keys and motioned for Sakuno to come.

" I'll be there in a second. Can you wait in the car?"

He just nodded and went out the door.

Sakuno rubbed her temples and sighed._' America?...I wonder if I should go...Maybe I'll ask Saiyumi for advice.' _She took one last look of the picture with her and Saiyumi and smiled before shutting the door.

* * *

Ryoma closed his eyes and waited patiently for his _friend_. He heard footsteps approaching his way and he knew who it was.

" Ryoma-kun?"

He opened his eyes and looked up." Ryuzaki."

She smiled." Hai."

Her smile made him blush a _little_. He just looked away and said, " So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Her smile turned into a bitter one and Ryoma noticed this. He turned to look at her face so she knew that he was listening.

" Ryoma...remember when we were little? I...used to idolize you...I don't think you knew because you were so focused on tennis at that time..." Ryoma just stared at her while she continued.

" I watched your games, watched you practice, and I stayed by your side and never left!" She just closed her eyes and laughed lightly." After a while, my idolism for you changed ..." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes." It became love... I fell in love with you..." Ryoma's eyes widened with surprise. A light touch of pink stained his cheeks but he didn't notice." I fell pretty hard too.." she said looking away." You barely talked to me at all...it was always _me _who tried to start a conversation...and even if you did answer it was always a ' Hn ' or a ' Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki '...you never once said my real name too!..even until now.." Tears were starting to form around Sakuno's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall...not yet." I gave up on you...I gave up because I knew no matter how hard I tried, I knew that you would never love me back...it was really hopeless..." Ryoma could feel his heart clench at Sakuno's words, but his blank stare at her said otherwise.

" It hurt so much..." Sakuno whispered as the autumn breeze danced with her hair. She closed her eyes now and the tears flowed freely down her face. She hugged herself for comfort, but it didn't do much. She was shaking now, and Ryoma just looked at her. His mind was telling him to hug her and never let go. But his heart told him that it was best to leave her be because it was _him_ who made her in this state. He went against his heart.

He put his arms around her and buried his head in her hair." I'm sorry...," he whispered in her ear. She just kept on shaking with non-stop tears rolling down her face. She cried silently in Ryoma's arms. He hated seeing her like this. He _did_ notice that she went to all of his games, that she watched all of his practices, and that she stayed by his side loyally. He just thought that she was just there because her grandmother was coach, she had nothing better to do and other natural reasons. But now...now he understood. He cursed himself for being so blind and dense.

After a while of being in Ryoma's arms, Sakuno settled down and just stayed in his arms for a few moments. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment, but Sakuno remembered that she had to be faithful to Richard. She slowly let go of Ryoma and kept her distance. She rubbed her swollen eyes and smiled again. " I'm leaving.."

Ryoma felt a hard pang in his chest and managed to say," You're...leaving?..."

She nodded her head. " I've decided to go to America..."

" Alone?"he asked. His voice was back to being emotionless, but he was hurting deeply inside.

She shook her head. " I'm leaving with my boyfriend, Richard."

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_**yay!!! there's chapter 3 people!! I hope you guys liked it. i'll post chapter 4 soon!**_

_**Thank you to all of my reviews and those of you who are reading!!! i love you all!!**_

_**i hope this was long enough for you guys!! i think this was the longest chapter i've written so far! See you next chapter guys!!**_

_-drearymoments-_


	4. Please read!

hey guys this is drearymoments here.ummm i'm like REALLY busy right now and i just want to let you guys know that this might take longer...I'm really sorry...i will not give up on this story but i will have to temporarily put it on hold for a while..again i'm really really sorry. i love you all!!

_-drearymoments-_


	5. is it enough?

We Belong Together

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT!!( i only wish i did )

_' Thinking '_

" Talking "

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I'm really haven't updating its because i've bee soo busy lately and crap and so yea..TT..and yea, i haven't been getting enough sleep so sorry if this chapter is a little off or something...i've been kinda caught up in my school work and stuff...blahh!!..I don't know..well whoever cares can read this chapter and review sometime..i'd appreciate it...I'd like to thank those who review to my story though: animeandmangaddict, TwIlGhTgURL, cocoamint, Quiet and Complicated, and RandomAznNoobieNeenjazoncrack!! Thank you guys!!I love you all!!**_

* * *

Previous Chapter:

_Her smile made him blush a little. He just looked away and said, " So, what do you want to talk to me about?"_

_Her smile turned into a bitter one and Ryoma noticed this. He turned to look at her face so she knew that he was listening._

_" Ryoma...remember when we were little? I...used to idolize you...I don't think you knew because you were so focused on tennis at that time..." Ryoma just stared at her while she continued._

_" I watched your games, watched you practice, and I stayed by your side and never left!" She just closed her eyes and laughed lightly." After a while, my idolism for you changed ..." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes." It became love... I fell in love with you..." Ryoma's eyes widened with surprise. A light touch of pink stained his cheeks but he didn't notice." I fell pretty hard too.." she said looking away." You barely talked to me at all...it was always me who tried to start a conversation...and even if you did answer it was always a ' Hn ' or a ' Mada Mada Dane, Ryuzaki '...you never once said my real name too!..even until now.." Tears were starting to form around Sakuno's eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall...not yet." I gave up on you...I gave up because I knew no matter how hard I tried, I knew that you would never love me back...it was really hopeless..." Ryoma could feel his heart clench at Sakuno's words, but his blank stare at her said otherwise._

_" It hurt so much..." Sakuno whispered as the autumn breeze danced with her hair. She closed her eyes now and the tears flowed freely down her face. She hugged herself for comfort, but it didn't do much. She was shaking now, and Ryoma just looked at her. His mind was telling him to hug her and never let go. But his heart told him that it was best to leave her be because it was him who made her in this state. He went against his heart._

_He put his arms around her and buried his head in her hair." I'm sorry...," he whispered in her ear. She just kept on shaking with non-stop tears rolling down her face. She cried silently in Ryoma's arms. He hated seeing her like this. He did notice that she went to all of his games, that she watched all of his practices, and that she stayed by his side loyally. He just thought that she was just there because her grandmother was coach, she had nothing better to do and other natural reasons. But now...now he understood. He cursed himself for being so blind and dense._

_After a while of being in Ryoma's arms, Sakuno settled down and just stayed in his arms for a few moments. Neither of them wanted to ruin the moment, but Sakuno remembered that she had to be faithful to Richard. She slowly let go of Ryoma and kept her distance. She rubbed her swollen eyes and smiled again. " I'm leaving.."_

_Ryoma felt a hard pang in his chest and managed to say," You're...leaving?..."_

_She nodded her head. " I've decided to go to America..."_

_" Alone?"he asked. His voice was back to being emotionless, but he was hurting deeply inside._

_She shook her head. " I'm leaving with my boyfriend, Richard."_

* * *

Chapter 4: " Is it enough?"

Ryoma felt like he was gonna collapse. He just wanted the world to swallow him up. He wanted to run to her and keep her in his arms forever and never let go. He wanted to anything, no.. EVERYTHING to make her change her mind...But he couldn't do that...No, he couldn't do it because of his pride. His stupid pride got the best of him, and made him say and do something he wished he hadn't. He let her go.

He turned around and started to walk away." Have fun."

Sakuno looked at his retreating figure and fresh tears stung her eyes. " That's it?..."she whispered. She ran to Ryoma and spun him around to look at his face.

" That's it ?!" she half-yelled, half-croaked." That's all you have to say to me?!"

" What else do you want me to say?!" He said his golden eyes flaring.

Sakuno slapped him. Ryoma just looked at her with the visible red mark on his face. He smirked and walked away.

Sakuno fell to her knees and stared at her shaking hands._' I can't believe I just did that..'_ She unconsciously hugged herself and started to cry.

* * *

Richard just stared at his girlfriend in the passenger seat." Are you sure you're okay?" Sakuno just merely nodded and asked him to drive her park. He looked at her doubtfully and just drove.

Sakuno just wanted to sit near the lake and breathe. She took a deep,shaky breath and closed her eyes._' I did it...I finally let him go...'_ She opened her eyes and stared off into the lake. Richard took a seat beside her and pulled her close. She sobbed quietly while Richard stroked her hair.

" You know I love you right?..." Sakuno nodded in response.

" Good. Do you love...me?" Sakuno stared at him with disbelieving eyes.

" Of course I do!...Are you doubting me?..."

" You tell me..." Richard let her go and walked to the car. Sakuno pulled herself up and caught up with him.

" Richard!!Wait!!" Richard stopped and stared at her. Sakuno looked at his eyes and saw something she had never seen before...regret.

" What's wrong with you?Why are you looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong??"

" What's wrong with me?..What's wrong with _me_?!" Richard's voice was growing louder with each word and it made Sakuno flinch.

" It's you!! You're the one with the problem! You can't make up your mind, Sakuno!Everytime I try to talk to you about your problems, you push me me away and I'm tired of it!"

" Richard that's not it! Please listen to me! I just have somethings I need to get over right now and I ca-"

" I can't wait forever Sakuno! No matter how much I try, I'm tired of always following you, always getting hurt because of you, and tired of loving you but getting nothing in return!...I'm...done..."

"Richard! Please...don't turn your back on me..." Sakuno sobbed silently and fell to her knees. Richard looked at her one last time before saying," I'm sorry..."

* * *

A few weeks past and Sakuno was up on her own feet again. Saiyumi had to help Sakuno with her emotional breakdown after Richard left her, and now Sakuno was fine...or so she thought.

Saiyumi was meeting Sakuno at a coffee shop, when she saw a stranger pass by her. She immediately recognized him even though he had huge sunglasses on, a puffy coat, and a scarf covering most of his face. She caught his arm and quietly whispered something in his ear. He merely nodded and walked to the outside of the shop. She followed closely behind and faced him.

" How are you?...Ryoma." He merely smirked under his scarf and said, " Hn...so what do you want?"

" Well, I want to talk to you about Sakuno."

Ryoma let out a sigh and said. " Look, I don't talk to her anymore so can we change the su-"

" Don't try to deny that you love her. I know you still do."

" And how do you know that?" He said.

" Are you happy with your life?" Ryoma was caught so off-guard with the question that it made him widen his eyes unconciously, but only for a split second. Saiyumi noticed this and smiled. " Are you gonna answer me?"

" Hn...Tennis is my life right now...I don't have to worry about anything else."

" Is it enough?..." Ryoma just stood there his eyes staring blankly at the road.

" It is..."

" And if it isn't?...Would really like to live a life thinking of ' what could have been ' and having regrets? If you can really live with that... you are really not living at all...being empty is the same as being dead."

" Hn." Ryoma started to walk away.

" Remember what I said!" Saiyumi yelled before Ryoma disappeared.

" Who are you talking to, Saiyumi?" Saiyumi turned around and saw Sakuno with a confused look on her face.

" Oh nothing! Don't worry about it!!" Saiyumi had a sheepish grin on her face and was scratching her head.

" I-If you say so...anyway what did you want to talk about?"

" Umm how about we talk inside it's freezing out here."

* * *

" So how are you?" Saiyumi asked as she took a sip of her vanilla latte.

" I'm doing better, thanks." Sakuno looked at her mug and stared at the swirls in her caramel latte.

" Are you thinking of him?" Sakuno snapped out of her thoughts and sighed.

" Yea I know how you feel..," Saiyumi continued," I miss him too..."

Sakuno stared at Saiyumi." What?!"

" You're talking about my dog, Cookie, right?"

" Cookie?? I-I uhh thought-"

" Wait..you weren't talking about Cookie?.." Saiyumi looked thoughtful for a moment. " Wait I know!! You were thinking of Ryo -" Sakuno clasped her hand over Saiyumi's mouth.

" Don't start.." Saiyumi had a wicked grin growing under Sakuno's hand and she was about to lick Sakuno's hand-

" Don't you dare..." Saiyumi sweatdropped. She smiled again and muffled, " Ohay." Sakuno let go of Saiyumi's mouth and Saiyumi stretched out her jaw.

" I don't know what to do, Saiyumi..." Sakuno sighed.

Saiyumi patted Sakuno's back. " You know that you still love him." Sakuno merely nodded.

" So...what are you waiting for?" Saiyumi asked. Sakuno slumped down in her seat and sighed. She stared out the window.

" I...just don't know what to do right now..." Saiyumi got up and looked at Sakuno.

" Well, I'm gonna leave you to think." Sakuno merely nodded. Saiyumi walked to the door and put her hand to the door handle.

"...I hope that living alone is enough for you..." Saiyumi said in a whisper. Sakuno heard Saiyumi and opened her mouth to answer, but Saiyumi was already out the door. Sakuno stared at her latte. Tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. " ...Ryoma..."

* * *

review and yea.sorry if this seemed short..

_-drearymoments-_


End file.
